Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes two electrodes and an interposed organic emission layer. The OLED forms excitons by combining electrons injected from one electrode with holes injected from another electrode at the organic emission layer and emits light by allowing the excitons to emit energy. An OLED display includes a matrix of pixels where each pixel includes transistors and storage capacitors for driving the OLED. The transistor and the storage capacitor are configured with a plurality of wirings including a semiconductor, a gate line, a data line, or the like.
In this case, a change in voltage of the data line affects a voltage of a driving gate node of the driving transistor due to a parasitic capacitance formed between a driving gate node and a data line connected to a driving gate electrode of the driving transistor. The change in voltage of the driving gate node changes a driving current flowing in the OLED to cause a vertical crosstalk phenomenon which leads to a change in luminance.
To prevent this phenomenon, an interval between the data line and the driving gate node is formed to be as far apart as possible, but as resolution increases, the size of the pixel is reduced and a process design rule may not be continuously reduced due to a limitation of facility specification and photolithography process capability, such that there is a limitation in minimizing the vertical crosstalk.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it can contain information that does not constitute the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.